Formations of swimming goggles are various but are generally classified as three types in accordance with means of assembling eyeglasses, that is, an integral formation in which the eyeglass is integral with a glass frame, an embedding formation in which the eyeglass is integrally embedded in the glass frame, and an assembling formation in which the eyeglass is assembled to a veil-shaped protection pad and then is assembled to the glass frame and fixed by a fastener. However, in the above formations of the conventional swimming goggles, the glass frame is made of rigid material. Since the glass frame is a main body of a pair of swimming goggles and takes up almost half weight of the pair of swimming goggles, the weight of the pair of swimming goggles is hard to reduce and so cannot provide light and comfortable wearing.